Stepping into Their World
by AnarchySoul
Summary: Something strange happens and two girls find themselves stuck in the Naruto world. Can they survive in Konoha without getting killed and maybe even find a way back to their own world? Surrounded by cute ninja what's a girl to do? -Ongoing, random updates
1. Portal

Cookie0monsta: Here's a new story! I kinda got bored with The Other Side and so I decided to try something new. Anyways if you read my other story on here then please give me some ideas to move it along.

Sasuke: Get on with it will ya!

Cookie0monsta: *Snarls* I am so shut up Sasuke!

Sasuke: *Snorts* Hn.

Cookie0monsta: *Rolls eyes* Naruto will you give the disclaimer?

Naruto: Sure! Cookie0monsta doesn't own Naruto otherwise it would have ended years ago!

Cooie0monata: *Glares at Naruto* Sakura…

Sakura: *Punches Naruto* Please enjoy the story and review!

Cookie0monsta: Also I update randomly according to my mood so it might be a while till the next chapter is up so please be patient with me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into their world.

Chapter one: Portal

JENNA

I sigh as I stare at my computer screen, "My god why wont you hurry up!!"

Grumpily I look over to my clock, "It's almost 6:30 and I have to leave at seven or Luke will leave me behind again!"

Frustrated I hit the dresser next to me and immediately regret it, "Ouch!!!"

I hear a ding from my computer and pump my fist, "Yes!". Happily I click the play button. As it loads some more I switch over to another tab and fix some things up on one of my role-playing sites.

Once I finish I look at my clock and sigh with relief when I see it has only been five minutes. Switching back over to the video I click the play button again and sit back as the name appears on the screen, _Naruto_.

Twenty minutes pass peacefully as I watch Naruto fight Sasuke, "Come on Naruto! Go all nine-tailed fox on him and show that loser who's boss!"

"Jenna I'm leaving!!" Luke, my brother, shouts at me from somewhere else in the house.

"Shit!!" I quickly abandon my laptop and put on some blue basketball shorts that came down to the top of me knees and then a black cammie with a light blue one on top.

Grabbing my basketball bag I head out of my room forgetting all about turning off my laptop.

~4:30 pm~

Trudging in the back door I slam it shut and plop down in a chair exhausted.

After resting for ten minutes I grab my bag and throw it by my bedroom door before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later I open the bathroom door as a load of steam pours out, "Well that felt good." I grin to myself and walk to my bedroom.

I pick up my bag by the door and walk into my room.

I notice that my laptop is still on, "Aww come on!" I walk over to it and am about to shut it down when I notice something on the screen of the video I left up.

Clicking play I put on my headphones and listen curiously.

"Do you wish to join in on the adventures of the Naruto World?" , a strange voice asks.

"Heck yeah." I reply unconsciously.

"Very well then join in and create your own story…" The voice cuts off at the end.

Quirking an eyebrow at the laptop I shrug and start to close it when a bluish green light appears.

"What the hell?"

I look around and see that my room has disappeared along with my laptop and the only thing left was me, my basketball bag, and the strange light.

A flood of drowsiness over comes me and I succumb to it, collapsing to the ground and falling unconscious.

Sometime later my eyes flutter open and I immediately close them again because of the sun shining almost directly into them.

"Guuh." I moan a little and sit up, "Where am I… I thought I fell asleep in my room..?"

Confused I look around a little and see tree's, bushes, and grass, "Since when did I get outside, much less in a forest?"

Groaning I stand up and feel a burning pain in my side. As I look down I see blossom of blood spreading slowly across my stomach.

Wincing I slowly lift up my shirt to reveal a needle stuck in my side, "That is one big-ass needle." I almost laugh but keep it in and swiftly yank out the needle with a small whimper.

"Well now that that's done lets get a move on!" I look in all directions and finally decide just to go forward until I find road, car or something.

~ 1 hour later~

Panting I lug my bag and myself up a small hill, "Damn it's hot here." Finally reaching the top of the hill I see a road and give a small jump of joy.

With renewed strength I jog down to the road and skid to a stop, "It's dirt." I comment looking at the road.

Groaning I smack a hand to my head, "Of all places I could get stuck at I get stuck in a place with dirt roads, come on!"

With a pout on my face I look both ways and then step on the road and head to the right following my instinct.

After what seems likes ages I finally spot a small blob in the distance, "Yes!! A town!"

I hitch my bag over my shoulder and sprint towards the blob for all of ten seconds before I give up on sprinting.

"I swear this is the most I've talked to myself ever." I groan inwardly, "I'm sooo gonna be crazy by the time I get there."

I finally reach the gate and take a good look at it.

"No way.." I breathe out.


	2. The Gate and A Chicken Butt

Cookie0monsta: Yay new chapter time!!

Sasuke: Hurry up already!!!

Cookie0monsta: *rolls eyes* Jeez, impatient as always huh SasGAY (*pelted by rotten fruit* No offense fan girls, I myself think sasuke is quite swoon worthy this is just a dig at his ego XD)

Sasuke: What was that!? Sharingan! *Activates Sharingan*

Cookie0monsta: tsk tsk *shrugs* I'll deal with you later.

Sasuke: *Sighs* Fine…

Cookie0monsta: Rock Lee if you could.

Rock Lee: Of course Cookie0monsta, since you are overflowing with youthfulness I will do this for you! Cookie0monsta does not own Naruto and never will… sadly.. otherwise I would be with my dear Sakura.

Sakura: Heck no!! *runs away to hide*

Cookie0monsta: *Sweatdrop* On with the story..

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Review-

_"I swear this is the most I've ever talked to myself ever." I groan inwardly, "I'm sooo gonna be crazy by the time I get there."_

_I finally reach the gate and take a good look at it._

_"No way.." I breathe out._

_______________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into Their World

Chapter two: The Gate and A Chicken Butt

JENNA

_(Italics are thoughts) _((Sorry if you see OOCness I'm trying to make the act the same.))

"I must look like an idiot staring like this but am I really at Konoha?" I rub my eyes and then blink a few times at the gate.

Shaking my head I realize a few things at once; one I was going to meet Naruto!!, two I was going to meet Kakashi (swoon), three I was going to meet Sasuke (swoon), four the Akatsuki (mmm).

Grinning like a fool I walk up to the gate to check in with Izumo and Kotetsu , who seemed to always man the gate.

My grin falters as I think about what I'm going to say… _shit._

_Ummm ok Jenna calm down and think, what are you going say? _I tap my chin thoughtfully while I stall outside the gate far enough away not to be seen. I can feel my eyes glazing over as I think about this problem.

_Scenario number one: _

_I walk up to Izumo and Kotetsu and when I check in I'll say… uhh… my name is Jenna and I would like to see the Hokage… please." I guess it could work… _

_Scenario number two:_

_I walk up to Izumo and Kotetsu and demand in a threatening tone to see the Hokage. Nah, that'll probably get me killed. _

_Scenario number three: _

_There is not scenario number three.. Damn…. _

_Guess it's scenario number one then.. Hmm I wonder what time it is here… _

As I refocus my eyes I see a blob waving back and forth in front of my eyes.

A familiar voice says something in what I could only comprehend as Japanese.

Another voice chimes in with the first.

Shaking my head a little and refocusing my eyes the blob turns out to be a hand the voices belong to Izumo and Kotetsu.

_God there're cute! _I think to myself.

After another second the hand starts to tick me off, "Stop waving that your hand in front of me!"

Izumo raises an eyebrow and says something else.

"I don't understand you!!" I yell losing my patience.

In less than a second I feel something razor sharp against my throat, "What the hell!"

Kotetsu glares at me and I glare right back at him. I point to Izumo who was holding the kunai against my throat and say one of the few Japanese things I know, "Baka."

Kotetsu breaks out laughing and Izumo releases me angrily. I grin at Izumo and notice a faint blush on his cheeks, "Good you deserve that."

Kotetsu cocks his head at me not understanding.

I frown and draw my eyebrows together thinking, _how does one say lost in a different dimension in Japanese..? Lets see if the word Hokage comes across the same…_

"Hokage-sama." I point to myself and then to the tower where the Hokage lives.

Izumo grunts and points to the check in station and mimics writing.

_Ohh goodie! I always love a good game of charades! NOT! _

I nod understanding and walk over to the station. I arrive and bend over scanning the paper, "Umm."

I see a blank where I assumed names were to be written so I scrawled my down. Jenna Chambers.

Next to the name slot I see one that seems to be age so I write it down carefully. 13

Underneath the name and age I write why I was there. I'm lost you damn fools!

With a flourish I sign my messy signature and stride off forgetting about Izumo and Kotetsu, "There now I'll go find Hokage... Whoever it is right now and get them to figure out a way for me to go back home!"

Suddenly feeling very frustrated with everything I start to run. Rounding a corner I crash into something, or in this case someone.

"Watch where you're going you bastard!" I shout at the person towering above me. Looking up I recognize the face of one of the swoon worthy characters in Naruto, Sasuke.

Gathering myself, my courage, and my fan-girlishness off the ground I stand up and stare at him, "What where you're going next time you bastard!." I snarl in a way that hopefully comes across as menacingly.

Cocking an eyebrow at me Sasuke brushes himself off and then walks around me.

_Oh no he didn't! _I turn around and grabs his arm and spin him to face me, "Baka!"

Sasuke glares at me and wrenches his arm from my grip.

"Teme!!" I yell frustrated with his lack of response.

This time though it catches his attention and I grin. Seeing a flash of silver I duck automatically, _thank you sports enhanced vision, _to avoid the slice of a kunai.

_And thank you Japanese cuss words how useful you can be especially when you're parents have no freaking clue what you're talking about. _

"Baka ka!" I grin as he slashes at me again and once again duck and flip backwards, _Wow I didn't know I could do that.. Oh well. _

" Urusai GakI!" he shouts back frustrated.

I cock an eyebrow, "Well that's a new one." I smile at him and make a peace sign, "Later Sasuke!" I turn on my heel and walk off disappearing into the crowd.

-+-+-+Sasuke POV+-+-+-

"What the hell! How does she know my name?" I stare at her retreating back as she disappears into the crowd.

Curious I follow her silently wondering where she came from.

"Hn. Things could get interesting around here."

-+-+-+End Sasuke POV+-+-+-

I sigh and rub my growling stomach, "I'll feed you soon I promise. Jeez how much longer under I reach the Hokage's place." I look up, "Touché."

Recognizing the Hokage's I walk inside and up an enormous amount of stairs. Finally at the top I knock on the door and hear a muffled answer.

Guessing it was an 'enter' I open the door and peek in, "Uhh hello?"

Walking in I blink a few times as my eyes adjust to the dimmer lights.

My eyes shoot to the Hokage's desk and there I see Sarutobi, "Damn I was hoping that I would at least be in Shippuden." Knowing enough Japanese I bow respectfully before walking up to his desk.

He looks up and narrows his eyes at me before shooting off something rapidly.

I cock my head, "Etoo…"

This time he looks up at me properly and scowls at my clothing. He opens his mouth to say something but before he can get it out the door bursts open to reveal…

________________________________________________________________________

MUAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY!!!! XD


	3. First Impressions

Cookie0monsta: Yay chapter 3! This story is fairly easy to write since I'm mainly writing it from my perspective. Just so you know, the second person who gets transported to the Naruto world will come up soon I swear!

Sasuke: When do I come back in?

Cookie0monsta: Ooh! Now you're being nice cause you want a bigger part in the fic don't you.

Sasuke: *Looks away* I do not!

Sakura: *Swoons at Sasuke's shyness*

Sasuke: I'm not being shy!!

Cookie0monsta: Suuuuure, anyways TenTen can you give the disclaimer

TenTen: Ok! Cookie0monsta doesn't own Naruto only the Oc's in it!

Cookie0monsta: Oh! And this chapter is dedicated to Thomas Drovin for being my one and only reviewer. So, thank you Thomas ^_^

Rock Lee: Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkuuuurraaaaaaaaa!!!

Sakura: 0.o Noooooooooooooooooooooooo *runs away*

Rock Lee: *Follows her blowing kisses*

________________________________________________________________________

Review-

_My eyes shoot to the Hokage's desk and there I see Sarutobi, "Damn I was hoping that I would at least be in Shippuden." Knowing enough Japanese I bow respectfully before walking up to his desk._

_He looks up at me before shooting off something rapidly._

_I cock my head, "Etoo…"_

_This time he looks up at me properly and scowls at my clothing. He opens his mouth to say something but before he can get it out the door bursts open to reveal…_

________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into Their World

Chapter 3: First Impressions

JENNA

(This time I'll just tell you what they're saying in Japanese but Jenna can't understand it)

Kotetsu and Izumo. (Got you worked up for nothing xD)

They either don't recognize me or just outright ignore me because they stride right past me and up to the Hokage's desk.

"Excuse us for the interruption Hokage-sama but a suspicious person entered the village earlier." Kotetsu relays the information rapidly.

Izumo speaks up next, "She's wearing strange clothing that I've never seen before and she's carrying a weird sack with her as well."

I had a suspicious feeling that they were talking about me. I make a small noise and they both turn around startled by my presence.

I cock an eyebrow at them, "Baka's." Satisfied I sit down on my bag and wave my hands in a "continue-your-conversation-as-if-I'm-not-here" motion.

Izumo and Kotetsu both give the Hokage odd looks and he shrugs at them.

Sighing I turn my attention away from them and down to my dirty cammies. I brush off most of the dirt leaving only a few smears on it.

Standing up I walk to the Hokage's desk and wedge myself in-between Izumo and Kotetsu.

He fires off another question directed at me, "What's your name and village?"

I shrugs helplessly not understanding what he's saying. He glares at me his eyes narrowed. After thinking to myself for a moment I hold up a finger and point to Kotetsu, "Kotetsu."

Moving my hand to the other side I point at Izumo, "Izumo." Then I direct it at Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama.". Lastly I point to myself, "Jenna."

Sarutobi nods and leans back in his chair. He then points to Kotetsu's headband and slides a piece of paper along with pen towards me.

_I guess that he wants to know what village I'm from etoo… _Grabbing the pen I draw two squiggly lines that connected at both ends, "Carmel.".

Sarutobi takes the paper from me and frowns at my drawing, "Hey that's one of my best masterpieces!" Half turning away I mutter to myself, "What do you know, you're just a dead man walking."

This time he cocks an eyebrow at me and I feel myself flush slightly, "Hope I didn't alter anything..". Pouting I turn away and notice that the door is opening.

Curious I turn towards it as Kakashi walks through along with the rest of team seven. My eyes widen at the site of the legendary, _in my opinion_, teams, "No way!!" I just barely contain my squeal.

As I zone off in happy-blissful-fan girl-heaven Sarutobi talks to Team 7 relaying all the information.

Kakashi nods thoughtfully and talks to Sarutobi, "Do you think that _it_ could work?"

Sarutobi shrugs, "_It_ could."

He nods and starts to perform a sequence of complicated hand signs.

I snap out of my trance-like state just as Kakashi thrusts a glowing hand onto my head.

I let out a shriek as a burning flash of pain sears across my brain. (haha that rhymed ^_^)

"Whoa!" "Ouch." "...", are the last words and silence I hear before sinking into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

I'm floating. My eyelids are heavy and I want to sink back into the dark depths but I cant. The voices all around me are all growing louder and becoming clearer.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"We could dump her into the forest."

"We can't do that it'd be cruel!"

"On another note I wonder where she came from."

"Yeah look at her strange clothing and who knows what could be in that bag of hers."

"We could always find out."

"Hn. Wouldn't that be intruding though?"

"She would never know anyways!"

"Well it does look interesting…"

A door opens and several pairs of footsteps make the floor vibrate as they walk into the room silencing the whispers.

________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I love leaving you off with cliffy's xP

(Try and guess who the voices belong too! I'll give you a hint: The first one is Sasuke)


	4. Vortex of Doom

Cookie0monsta: Ok! Here's where the next person comes in!

Sasuke: Wait you mean that you're leaving us off with that cliffy ending!?

Cookie0monsta: Yep!

Sasuke: No fair!

Sakura: Ya!

Naruto: So did we get to look in the bag or not?

Cookie0monsta: Didn't you read chapter 3 at all!?

Naruto: …

Cookie0monsta: Sakura…

Sakura: I know, I know *punches Naruto on the head*

Cookie0monsta: Go ahead Neji

Neji: Cookie0monsta doesn't own Naruto.

Cookie0monsta: By the way Jenna talks aloud to herself while Jessica is more of the silent talk in your head kind, just so you know. And seriously, what Naruto story is complete without another voice in your head. Tell me that. Now I'm going to babble cause I want to take up a page with my Authors note cause I'm evil like that and I want this to end as a cliffy so yea. But seriously read the rest of this because there's some important stuff down der V. Bear with meh. Etoo lets see what's on the news of my life. Well here's a moody piece, One of my cats has gone missing L So could you please pray that we find him? His name is Quartz and he's an inside cat. Ummm another thing is that my grandma is having by-pass surgery because three of her valves are blocked. Uhhm. Oh! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated lately!! Here are my reasons why; writers block, missing cat, sick grandma, stressed parents, a nagging mother saying something about me being on the computer too much and needing to get some "fresh air". Errg I'm sooo close to this being a page long XD. Ok you can stop reading this if you want….. I SAID STOP! Geez cant you read!? I mean not read this… anyways that was my pitiful attempt at being funny and I think it failed… epicly. So how's life treating ya? I'm sorry if my chapters seem short ^_^" I'm not really an idea person… more of a "give me an idea and I'm work off of that" person. Catch my drift? Ok here's a question for you. What is your favorite anime. Here's another question, Which anime's have you either cried about the ending or at some point in the anime and why? Does that make any sense? I think it does. Here's my list of cried at/in/because of something animes: Chrono Crusade (I bawled), Full moon wo Sagashite (First one I think.), Scrapped Princess (Tissues were needed.), Princess Tutu (Awww!), Gakuen Alice, Naruto, Ouran (maybe?), Macross Frontier, Full Metal Alchemist (*sniff*), Wolf's Rain, Zero no Tsukaima (so sad!!), Pretear (so sad but cute!), H2O Footprints in the Sand (Kawaii but sad!!). Lol I know I'm a softie!! Oh I tried something new with my writing this time! Tell me what you think! Anyways my page is now done so see ya next chapter!

Please R&R!!

________________________________________________________________________

Review-

Uhh since we're starting with a new person now you cant really review anything so I'm going to skip this part XD

________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into Their World

Chapter four: Vortex of Doom

JESSICA

"AhHhHhHhHhHhHhH!!! I'm going to be laaaaaaaate!!" I rush down the starts… I take that back I _trip _down the stair and out the door to the car, "MOOOOOM!"

My mom walks out the front door calmly, "I'm coming I'm coming so stop yelling Jessica." She sighs as she slides into the drives seat and guns the vans engine.

My foot taps nervously as we drive, "Can you hurry? I'm already five minutes late."

"Don't rush me!"

I roll my eyes and turn to stare out my window instead. The tree blur together as I think of my favorite manga and anime, _Naruto_. _Ahh I cant believe Kakashi dies. This sucks I mean all my favorite characters __**always**__ die on me! So not fair! _

".. I'll pick you up at 8:00 and you can study and finish your homework when we get back home."

Tuning back in I nod absentmindedly as I rush out of the van. _I wonder if Jenna will be on I.M. tonight… I take that back she's __**always**__ on… is it just me or am I emphasizing the word __**always **__a lot…? Oh well. _

I burst through the front door and slow my pace as I enter the dojo. I bow deeply, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Hmm. Don't be late again, as for punishment I want 15 laps around the dojo and then 20 good push-ups." One of my sensei's barks the orders and I flinch inwardly, _Damn. _

~**Two hours later**~

Huffing I sit down against the wall chugging my water. The brewing storm outside catches my attention and I smile, _I love a good thunder storm.. Hmm wonder if there'll be lightning too.. _

Checking my watch I frown, _She's usually not late… Oh well maybe it's the storm. _I glance out the window my head was leaning against and see a huge lightning blot light up the entire sky, _That was awesome!! _I grin happily and continue to watch the storm.

_Gawd when is she going to come I mean the only people left are me, this dork Josh from my school, and a few instructors. _The power flickers momentarily and my grin spread even wider, _Sweeeeet, I love the dark!!_

I sigh and close my eyes for a few moments loving the sound the of the deafening thunder. With another loud crack the power goes off and... doesn't come back on, _Now this is what I'm talking about! _I stand up to stretch my legs and notice something strange.

A glowing light coming from under one of the "**Forbidden Doors**". No it's not really forbidden we just don't go in there cause it's locked all the time and the sensei's are the only ones who have a key. _Who are you talking to?_ _Uhhh myself obviously. __I'm afraid to know what your mental stability is__. -_- Meanie._

I furrow my eyebrows at my inner battle but continue on my merry way towards the Door of Doom. _Yes it has a nickname now. _Anyways… as I stand in front of the door I look at the mesmerizing blue light that filters from under the door. _Pretty_.

A sharp pain runs through my head and I reel backwards with a low gasp. _Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW_. _That's one way to put it_. _Oh shut-up_! Shaking off the lingering pain I walk back towards the door and stop just short of it. Swallowing I reach out a semi-trembling hand and grasp the doorknob which is cold to the touch.

_Here goes nothing! _I swing open the door and come face to face with…. nothing… _Isn't this scene supposed to be.. I dunno… __**dramatic**__!? _I let out a frustrated sigh and walk towards the glowing source of light. As I near it turns out that this object is a… disco ball… painted blue… _Nice_.

I step towards it not noticing that there was a gaping hole in front of me. _Wait there's a what in front of me!? _My eyes shoot down and see the hole just a little bit too late. _Ya think? __Zip it. __Fine fine sooooorry__. _I let out a shriek of terror as I fall down into the dark, but swirling with colors, abyss. _I deem this hole the Vortex of Doom. __Cue dramatic music.__**-_-"**_

__________________________________________________________________________

Just to remind you, R&R!! Oh and sorry it's short, if you didn't read my above author's note then go read it! Besides I wanted to end it with a cliffy to keep you guys waiting XD.


	5. Glomp Virginity

Cookie0mosnta: Omg this story's been up for over a month!!

Sasuke: Hn

Cookie0monst: I'll Hn you, you sexy beast… 0.o" Did I just say that out loud..?

Sasuke: *Smirks*

Jessica: Uhh come on… write my chapter!

Cookie0monsta: *Soul floats away* I did say that didn't I…?

Jessica: Gomen to all you innocent fans… Cookie0monsta has lately been obsessed with Sasuke… she finds him sexy now rather than an emo bas**tard**… emphasis on the tard. Anyways since this change of heart she will be-

Cookie0monsta: *Cuts Jessica off with a muzzle and duck tape* That's enough from you now! *Glares at Jessica*

Jessica: *snickers mentally*

Sasuke: So obsessed huh?

Cookie0monsta: UUUHHHG SHUT UP! *blushes* 0///0 Anyways Gaara-sama will you give the disclaimer. *looks at him with hearts in her eyes*

Gaara: Sure, Cookie0monsta, also know as Jenna, does not own Naruto. Only Jenna…. Jessica belongs to the person she was based off of…. Jessica.

Cookie0monsta: …^//^" Thanks Gaara-sama. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Sasuke: How obsessed?

Jessica: *Somehow got the muzzle and duck tape off with her ninja powers of awesomeness* She wants to buy a plushy off of eBay obsessed.

Sasuke: 0.o Wow…

Cookie0monsa: 0///0 noooooooooooooooooooooooooo baka Jessica!! *goes to emo corner and hides with Sasuke plushy*

Sasuke:… Anyways…

________________________________________________________________________

Review-

I step towards it not noticing that there was a gaping hole in front of me. _Wait there's a what in front of me!? _My eyes shoot down and see the hole just a little too late. _Ya think?__ Zip it. __Fine fine sooooorry._ I let out a shriek of terror as I fall down into the dark, but swirling with colors abyss. _I deem this hole the Vortex of Doom. __Cue dramatic music__ -_-"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into Their World

Chapter five:

JESSICA

Glomp Virginity

_Uuhhhg my butt hurts. __That's 'cuz you landed on it baka.__ Oh just shut-up for once. _I blink open my eyes. _Why am I outside? _I stare at the clouds for a little while before sitting up. Looking around I see trees. Lots and lots a trees. Along with what could only be a village that strangely looked like Konaha. _That'd be nifty. __Did you just say 'nifty'?__ Yeah so? __Don't even get me started.__ Jerk. _I shake off my inner battle and take a closer look at where I was.

_This doesn't look like Fishers… _I stand up just as a large gust of wind blows. I stumbles forward and see a sharp drop downwards, "Shit!" I try to stop myself but to no avail as I basically walk over the edge.

"Aww, crap here I go again!" My karate gi whistles lightly as I fall through the air. With a pout on my face I sigh in mid-air, "The bitch is soooo gonna be pissed that I got my gi dirty… and Jenna will most likely tear my head off if I miss the con."

Out of nowhere two strong arms capture me and I'm not longer falling but simply dropping to a red roof. "What the hell!? My one chance to leave this stupid life and it fails!! Who saved me!?" I spin around angry and come face-to-face with a bewildered silver-haired jonin. "Oh my god!"

"That's not usually the kind of reaction I get when I save someone." He gives me a smile, well I think it's a smile, and points to himself, "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

My jaw drops open, "I have got to be dreaming." I pinch myself hard enough to leave a red mark on my arm, "Darn… uh hey Kakashi do you have like.. Uh I dunno a kunai or something?"

Kakashi cocks his head but pulls one out of his leg holster, "Yeah.. Why?"

I snatch it out of his grasp and stick my tongue out in concentration, "Ok, one, two, thr-." I stop mid-stab as the kunai poofs out of my hand with an audible poof'ing sound. That's right, an **audible **poof'ing sound.

"Hey!! What'd ya do that for!?" I yell at the very real-like looking Kakashi in front of me.

"You would have hurt yourself, that's why." He points down, "Come on, I better take you to the Hokage so he can sort this all out."

_He? But that old man is dead.. Isn't he? Moreover this is a dream.. Right?_ I look down and then back up at him, "There is no way in hell that I can get down there without killing myself." On the inside I feel myself melt a little looking at Kakashi, _he's soooo sexy._

Kakashi sighs and crouches down, "Alright hop on."

My attention snaps back to reality and I look down at Kakashi. A little nervously I walk towards him and slide on his back. I blush as he jumps and lands lightly on his feet a little farther down the roof. His sudden movements surprise me and I clutch to his vest tighter.

"Don't worry I won't drop you." He gives me a quick smile with his visible eye. My blush grows and I face the other way.

After what feels like seconds we reach the Hokage. He opens the door and steps in.

"Hey Kakashi were did you poof off to?" "Kakashi-sensei you can't just leave us here like that in the middle of a meeting!" "…"

Kakashi rubs the back of his head, "Sorry I heard a scream and found her falling off the Hokage monument." He steps aside so they can see me. This time though it nearly does me in. I almost faint as I witness before me the amazingness of Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, "Oh my gosh." My head spins wildly, _I'M REALLY IN THE NARUTO WORLD!!!! _I want to go glomp all of my hero's but that's when I notice someone other than team seven, the Hokage, Kotetsu, and Izumo. It was a girl I had never seen before. She's lying on the ground either unconscious or asleep. I point to her, "Who's that?"

The Hokage frowns, "She's a stranger to this world."

"Wow that makes two of us!" I roll my eyes and study the girl once more.

_She looks familiar… Hmmm I've seen her somewhere before but I forget where… Oh well! I never did watch all of the Naruto episodes, maybe I missed this part. (-_-") I wonder how she got here… __Wait do you mean you don't recognize her from __**anywhere**__?__ Uhm no should I? __Your such an idiot!! *face palms* Think about your friend back in your own world.__ Jenna? Yeah what about her? __You really are clueless aren't you?__ No I think Jenna's more of the clueless type, besides I have A.P. classes and she doesn't. __Are you passing any of those classes? __Yeah… I think.. __Uhg back to the point already! Don't you think she resembles Jenna??__ Well maybe if Jenna were an anime character in this world with me maybe. __You did notice that Old-sama said that she was from a different world right?__ Oh really?! Maybe it __**IS**__ Jenna!!__ You were staring at Kakashi again weren't you and no shit Sherlock!__ Sorry Sorry… Maybe I'll poke her till she wakes up.. __Sounds good to me but maybe you could steal a kunai from Kakashi and then use it to poke her with…__ Your sick…. Although that does sound fun… just not on Jenna… she'd go into a rage and murder me in my sleep using floss. __Good point, lets stick with poking…maybe you do have a brain in here.__ Aw shut up! _

Something is waving back and forth in front of my face and I scowl. I reach out and slap the hand away and glares at who it belongs to, Kotetsu.

"The next time you do that I'll chop your hand off with a rusty chainsaw." I give him my deadliest and he shrinks back a little.

"Much better." I give a sharp nod before walking over to the girl. Squatting I reach out a finger and prod her in the side. A small moan follows my prod and I give a small smile. Reaching out once more I poke her harder and repeatedly.

The girl's eyes slide open and for some reason it reminds me of an annoyed cat waking up.

"Jessica the next time you do that to me to wake my up I will stalk you home from school and slit open your throat with a rusty open jagged machete."

My eyebrows raise, "You never were a morning person. It was a risk to wake you up… but I stood my ground and besides I'm the only friend you have."

Jenna narrows her eyes at me and sits up holding her head, "My God Kakashi, what the hell did you do to my head!" She stands up, if not a little unsteadily, and walks over to him and pokes him in the chest, "You better have a good explanation for that!!"

Kakashi runs a hand through his silver locks and I restrain myself from glomping him.

"Well thanks to my jutsu we can understand each other now." He raises his visible eyebrow at her, a challenge.

Jenna's jaw drops momentarily but she puts it back in place, "Fine." She pouts and crosses her arms. Her eyes settle on me and I see a devious glint in them, _Oh shit_.

She smirks and slowly walks away from Kakashi. She keeps going until she reaches the wall, "Hey Kakashi can you turn around for a sec.?"

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck curious but does as she says, "Uh sure?"

Jenna's smirk grows when Kakashi is fully turned around.

"You are aren't you? No Jenna.. Jenna no! NO!" My horror grows as she starts running towards Kakashi, "No I totally called it first!!!!"

She runs towards him, surprisingly quick, and tackles him in a hug. Her arms and legs wrap around him and lock into place, "FIRST!!!" She laughs out loud in joy and victory savoring the moment.

"No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0!" I fall to my knees in defeat, "Damn you Jenna damn you!" I feel the laughter bubbling up though and fall to my side laughing.

Kakashi turns his head towards Jenna, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I took your glomp slash hug virginity away!" Jenna giggles and lays her head on his shoulder.

My laughter fades away and I stand up still giggling occasionally, "Jennnnaaaaaa! I called dibs though!"

She shrugs, "I got to him first." She sticks her tongue out at me before closing her eyes.

Kakashi sweatdrops, "Can you get off me now?"

"Nope."

"Why."

"Cause the ground is contaminated."

"From what?"

"Sasgay."

"Very funny now get down."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You smell good."

"Uhm.. Thank you now get off."

"I refuse."

"Why!"

"Cause I want to make Jessica jealous."

"Will someone get her off me without hurting her?"

Sasuke steps forward. _Crap. Ten bucks (Jenna made this up not me) says he wants revenge for the Sasgay comment. __No duh.__ Should we stop him? __Nah Jenna stole Kakashi's glomp virginity. It's payback time.__ Yay! _

Jenna, being the complete oblivious idiot she is, didn't hear Sasuke come up behind her.

A small muted sound is heard when Sasuke hit's the back of her neck. _Ow._

Her grip on Kakashi weakens and she slides off him and into Sasuke's arms, "What do I do with it?"

"She's not an _it_ Sasuke. She's a person just like you and me… well if you are a person." I glare at Sasuke for a moment.

Sasuke scowls and looks down at Jenna.

I sigh and turn back the Hokage, "Can we get a place for the night and then report back to you in the morning. 'Cause I really don't think Jenna will be able to explain until she's conscious."

He stares at me for a moment but eventually nods, "You will have to find work though and pay for your rent and food on your own."

I nod already expecting this, "We will." He passes over two keys and I deposit them in my pocket. I grab Jenna's back and motion for Sasuke, "Well come on then teme."

We walk out the door and are half-way down the hallway when I stop, _God I'm such and idiot! _I run back to the Hokage's and poke my head in, "Where is the apartment exactly?"

Kakashi sighs and walks out, "Follow me." I grin and walk beside him until we reach Sasuke and Jenna.

We eventually reach the apartment and I unlock it. Walking in I branch off to the right and walk down a short hallway. The first room on the right was a small room with a window showing the road and another facing a forest. The other room on the left was slightly smaller but had a window showing the sky and another facing the forest.

"Dibs." I call out quietly before sitting down on the bed. All of today's events come rushing back to me and I shake my head. Standing up I walk back out to Sasuke, Jenna, and Kakashi.

"Jenna's room is the first on the right. Make sure she's actually in the bed with the covers on top of her." I stare at him intently until he was gone from sight.

I feel Kakashi's eyes watching me and I turn to meet his penetrating gaze, "What?" He shakes his head, "Nothing."

Sasuke walks out a small frown on his face, "Well I'm leaving."

Kakashi nods, "I might as well leave too if you have everything you need. If you do need anything Team 7 will help."

I nod to tired to think. When they finally leave I trudge back to my room and lay down. Slowly I feel myself fall asleep and pray that this dream ,if it was a dream, would never end.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the late chapter! School started and things have been hectic. I hope I made up for it with the longest chapter yet ^_^ Right now it's 1:11 so I'm going to go to bed =P Until the next chapter! Please review! They keep me writing!!


	6. Chopticks vs Forks

Cookie0monsta: Hi!! I'm Back! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

Sakura: We've have a problem though.

Naruto: Yeah! People have been alerting but NOT reviewing! As the future Hokage I wont let that stand! Believe it!

Sasuke: … You people know who you are…

Cookie0monsta: Now that that's over with. Oh and from here on I'm only going to write one chapter per character. So what I mean is like this chapter will be in Jenna's pov and then the next will be Jessica's and so on. This is because I don't want to keep repeating things that have already happened in one chapter. And sorry I cut your three beginning chapters short Jessica ^_^. (Ew. Cold rice . bleh.) So Kiba could you give the disclaimer?

Kiba: You bet. Cookie0monsta doesn't own Naruto!

Cookie0monsta: Oh! Guess what I bought!

Rock Lee: A youthful plushie of ME!

Cookie0monsta: Uhh no -_-"

Rock Lee: Oh…

Cookie0monsta: *brightens up* I bought a Kakashi plushie! I would have gotten Sasuke but there weren't any I really liked .

Kakashi: You bought a what?!

Cookie0monsta: oh uh heyy Kaka..uh when did you get here and how much did you hear?

Kakashi: A little too much.

Jessica: *Growls at Jenna and jumps on Kakashi* MY KAKASHI! *Grows again and eyes glow red*

Cookie0monsta: Crap the monster if unleashed! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

Jessica: -_-' On with the story already.

Haku: Oh, Cookie0monsta doesn't own Naruto if you forgot. Well Kiba mentioned it above but you might have forgotten and.. well nevermind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well It's on my mind,_

_I'm heading back in time._

_All in all it's the Perfect Scene _

_And there's not anywhere I'd rather be and_

_It's now or never when we're chasing our dreams._

_We're getting close now don't turn away._

_The Perfect Scene_

_-Mercy Mercedes_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review-

Kakashi nods, "I might as well leave too if you have everything you need. If you do need anything Team 7 will help."

I nod too tired to think. When they finally leave I trudge back to my room and lay down. Slowly I feel myself fall asleep and pray that this dream, if it was a dream, would never end.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into Their World

Chapter Six:

JENNA

Chopsticks vs. Forks

"Mmmgh." I sit up in bed and frown at the wall. I slide my legs out of bed and stand up, "Mmmmgh." I start walking towards the doorway but somewhere in-between everything tilts to the left. I keep walking but end up ramming into the side of the doorway, "Mmmhg." I end up bumping against it several more times before making it out of the room.

I walk down the hall and out into what I suppose is the living room. Looking around groggily I see what appears to be a kitchen. I perk up and head towards it only bumping into two things on the way. "Foooooooood. Jenna neeeeeeds fooooood."

Jessica walks in, "Oh I thought I heard something, hungry?"

I narrow my eyes at her, "Food. Now. Tum Tum hungry. No food yesterday. Feed. Me." I let loose a grumpy growl when she rolls her eyes at me.

"Mmgh." I walk back to my room and slide back into bed, _Now for some more sleep. _

~1 hour later~

The intoxicating smell of frying bacon mixed with hash browns floats into my room. I roll out of bed and fell on the floor still groggy, "Foooooood."

Walking out of my room I sniff out where the delicious smell was coming from. The Kitchen. Almost drooling I make my way to the table and sit down, "Feeeeeeeed meeeeeee."

Jessica sighs, "Hold on baka. It's not done yet. Besides I invited Team Seven to eat with us so I have to make extra for you and Naruto."

My eyes shoot open, "You did what!?"

Jessica's head pops out of the kitchen. "I invited Team Seven over."

I force my face to fall and I adorn my puppy look, "But that means Sasuke-teme is coming too!"

Jessica rolls her eyes, "Yeah but it also means Kakashi is coming!!" Squealing she turns back to kitchen duty, "You might want to change and maybe brush your hair cause they should be here any minute."

My jaw falls open, "Crap!" I turn on my heel and run back to my room slamming my door.

"Clothes, Clothes, Clothes, Clothes, HAIR! AHHG!" Stumbling over my bag I smack into the floor and let out a small whimper, "That hurt."

JESSICA P.O.V

I snort as I listen to Jenna scramble around in her room chanting. I almost drop my spatula when I hear her trip and fall.

Laughing I turn back to my cooking, "At least she has other clothes to wear."

JENNA P.O.V

Pushing myself off the ground I sit on my legs and rummage through my bag. Cellphone, _Which I doubt works_, Naruto manga, _Can't let them see that, _Sneaky, _one of my stuffed animals_, Red and black zebra striped shirt, _Yay I love this shirt!, _Other pair of my favorite shorts, _good, _Bra and underwear, _necessary essentials_, Favorite pair of flip flops, _Score!, _Sketch book and pencil case, _why was that in here… _and that's it.

"Great…I guess I'll make do though.." I stand up and grab my red and black zebra print shirt along with my other shorts. I change quickly and comb my fingers through my hair before sticking it up in a messy bun.

I walk out into the hallway and head to the bathroom. Poking my head in I look around for a second, "Seems normal." I step in and grab a small hand towel and wash my face, "I hope anime characters don't break out."

Just as I finish washing my face I a knock on the door, "I got it!!" I run to the door almost crashing into it. Opening it I spot Team Seven standing huddled looking around them.

"I've never been on this side of the village before!" Sakura looks around at everything as she walks in past me.

Naruto barrels after her, "I smell food!!"

"Hn." Sasuke follows after Naruto.

"Emo bastard." I glare holes in Sasuke's back.

Kakashi sighs, "Pardon for the intrusion."

I turn to Kakashi grinning, "Oh no by all means Kakashi come right in!" I giggle as we walk in and towards the kitchen, "So how does it feel to not be a glomp virgin anymore?"

Kakashi looks at me weirdly, "Eto…"

I smirk and wink, "Just let me know if you want anything else taken away." I stick my tongue out at him before I walk into the kitchen to help Jessica finish up.

"I'm huuuuuuuungry!"

"Shut up Naruto! We're at a guests house!!!"

Sasuke sighs, "You're all so annoying and loud."

Jessica and I make out way out laden with foods of all kinds, "Ok, we have bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, toast and rice."

I set down my plates and grab my seat next to Sakura, "Good morning Sakura!"

"Good morning."

Grumpily I look at Sasuke who sat on my other side, "Morning Sasuke-teme."

Naruto giggles, "That's what I call him!"

I smirk at Naruto, "I know."

Naruto turns to me confused, "Wait how do you know?"

I see Jessica's eyes widen and I realize my slip up, "Oh uh b-better dig in before the food gets cold! Itadakimasu!"

I grab some chopstick and slide some of the scrambles eggs onto my plate. Once I have everything I want I attempt to pick my scrambled eggs up. They slip out of my grasp and I frown. I try again, and again, and again. My temper flares and I try one last time. Yep you guessed correctly. It failed.

Frustrated I throw the chopsticks down and jump up, "Haven't you heard of a damn fork!?" I glare at the chopsticks "Those things are freaking useless!"

Angrily I look around at me only to see everyone else was easily eating with the chopsticks while giving me weird looks.

"What's a fork?"

I slap my hand against my forehead and sink back into my seat feeling defeated, "Never mind.".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Also I won't upload the next chapter unless I get 5 to 10 reviews. So please review! They make me feel all fuzzy and happy inside!


	7. The Past Haunts Once More

Cookie0monsta: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter has more karate stuff and since I don't do karate I had real-life Jessica write this chapter for me and well…. I won't comment on her writing, spelling, or grammar skills but anyways here's the newest chapter after a loooooong wait.

Sasuke: About time.

Sakura: You're lazier than Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Thanks.

Jessica: *Eyes glow red and fangs appear* What was that!?

Cookie0monsta: *slaps duck tape over Sakura's mouth* Nothing Jessica nothing at all.

Jessica: . I'm watching youuuuu.

Cookie0monsta: So uh Neji can you give the disclaimer?

Neji: Sure. Cookie0monsta is in absolutely so way afflicted to Naruto. At all.

Cookie0monsta: And this is the last announcement from your local author. Silence is golden but Duck Tape is silver. Have fun reading. Oh! Also -*- ßthat little symbol means like a small time skip.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story_

_Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

_Saying sorry we're falling apart_

_wish we knew this from the start_

_Saying Sorry_

_-Hawthorne Heights_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Review-

Frustrated I throw the chopsticks down and jump up, "Haven't you heard of a damn fork!?" I glare at the chopsticks "Those things are freaking useless!"

Angrily I look around at me only to see everyone else was easily eating with the chopsticks while giving me weird looks.

"What's a fork?"

I slap my hand against my forehead and sink back into my seat feeling defeated, "Never mind.".

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into Their World

Chapter Seven:

JESSICA

The Past Haunts Once More

"Uhg." I sigh as I sit down on a stump. The wind picks up and rustles through the leaves gently caressing them. Although it seems like a harmless breeze I pick up on the underlying whistling that gave it an eerie feeling. _This is going nowhere._ _Jenna is getting nothing done. That's right zip, zero, zilch, nada, none. _

Finally after more than an hour of waiting Jenna appears through some brush off to my left. I cock an eyebrow noticing her hard breathing.

"Damn it Jenna. You're so pathetic, you can't even do a simple four mile run. How do you expect to compete with Sasuke and grab Itachis' attention if you can't even run that under forty minutes? It took you three freaking hours."

"Simple.." Huff huff "four mile run!?" Jenna glares daggers at me and I give her a wolfish grin.

"Are you trying to kill me here!?"

"What? Me kill you noooo. Why would you even think that? Why would I positively want you to suffer? It's not like you took Kakashi's glomp virginity away from him or anything. I mean it's not like you constantly flirt with him even when you know he's _mine._" I say in a sugary sweet voice with a dash of sarcasm. Yes just a dash.

Jenna's eyes widen and she starts slinking away from me. She narrows her eyes at me once she was a safe distance away, "Would you like some sincerity with that sarcasm? Besides you know I hate it when you use that voice, it makes you seem like you're a wolf ready to eat and I'm the main entrée."

I grin at her, "Yupp I'm the wild wolf and you're the rabbit that just hopped by." I flick my tongue over my slightly pointed teeth snickering.

We walk over towards a small clearing in the forest surrounded by brush and other various vegetation.

"Ok let's see what you remember, Getin to hidari seisan dachi (left foot forward stance). Now defend yourself." I coil up and pounce with most of my might while calling out commands.

"Mae Keage geri (front snap kick), Gedan uke (leg block), Age tsuki seikan (rising punch), Chuden uke (chest block), now Seikan..- NO! You were doing well until you had to do a simple punch! It's a vertical punch with your thumb on top! You..-" I stop in mid-sentence and start to scan the surrounding tree line.

"Do you hear that?" I ask in a hushed whisper.

"Hear it not, sense its presence yes. What does it sound like?" Jenna turns her gaze on me and cocks her head curious.

"It sounded like.. well never mind. Come on we might as well head back now. If we're gone any longer they might start suspecting something."

"You don't mean?" Jenna moans.

"Yes, start running!"

"But I haven't even rested yet!"

"Yeah well it's your fault for choosing the forest next to apartment to train in. Now start running!" _**Even though that has nothing to do with anything . **__Shut up. _

The sound comes again except this time it was a lot closer than before and I mentally urge Jenna to hurry up.

_Tell me that you hear that. _

_**Of 'course, I'm you Baka. **_

_Yeah…_

_**Anyways I had the same feeling… that something or someone was watching us. **_

_I figured since well you're me and I'm you and what not. _

_**Just shut up and run. That's all you can do at the moment. **_

_Fine, fine, I was just stating the obvious. _

_**Well it's not helping and you should remember the last time we had this feeling. **_

My inner self grows silent and I turn my concentration back on running. The trees around me seem as if their branches sharpen and reach out towards me, trying to grab me and-. I shake off the uncomfortable feeling and calculate the distance back to the apartment. Approximately two point five (2.5) miles.

_We're so close! We can make it!_

"I… can't… go.. any… further!" Jenna cries out from behind me.

_Crap! She's totally exhausted from that four mile run earlier. My mind races as I try to think of a way to bribe her. Aha! _

"Ok well whoever reaches the house first doesn't have to cook, clean, and run eight miles tomorrow!" I hope that inspires her, if not then nothing will.

Jenna sprints past me with an extra burst of hidden energy. The air by me whistles with her extreme speed.

_Holy crap it did! _

Finally back at the house we wander into my room.

"I can't believe you won…" I shake my head and place my chin in my hands as I sit down at the desk.

"I just normally don't try." She shrugs and leans against my wall still panting slightly.

My gaze sharpens, "So does that mean that you weren't trying the whole training session!?"

A fearful expression passes over her face and she quickly changes the subject, "Anyways I'm up for a shower and some grub, what about you?" She sits down on my bed making it creak in an eerie way.

"I second the shower and food doesn't sound to bad either. Hey wait, what are you doing on my bed! Get off, you're all sweaty and gross!!!"

She pouts at me silently and my resolve weakens. Mentally shaking off the look I give her a stern glare, "Come on before I make you run some more!"

Giggling Jenna jumps off the bed and goes back to leaning against the wall with her legs crossed at the ankle.

"I wonder if they even have showers..?" I wonder aloud more to myself than as a question to Jenna.

"We do and I'd be happy to show them to ya."

Jenna and I turn around startled and see Naruto standing in the doorway.

"I got to get used to them popping up left and right like that." Jenna says as her face slowly works out of the scowl it was startled in to.

"Thanks but no thanks Naruto, we'll go out and look for them on our own since we have to find work anyways." I narrow my eyes a bit at Naruto. _Pervert. __**You said it. **_

"Awww fine, I gotta get going anyways. See ya!" He poofs out of the room with an audible 'poof'ing sound and a small cloud of smoke. The smoke blows away with a breeze that travel through my open window. Sighing I turn my gaze to the window and beyond. _I wonder how we'll get out of this one. I wonder how we'll even survive in a land full of ninja. I don't know nearly as much about __Naruto__ as Jenna does. __**Wait the person Naruto? I didn't know that they were that close. **__Baka I mean the show. __**Yeah well you'll find out that you know more than you think. **__Huh? _I wait for a response from the inner voice but my she remains silent. _I wonder what that was all about…, hmmm. _

"We should get going now or we'll never find the showers before nightfall." Jenna says before walking out and heading down the hall to her own room.

I snap out of my daze and stand up stretching out all the kinks, "Guess she's right."

-*-

"Come on Jenna, hurry up." I feel my temper stretch thin as Jenna lags behind.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying, why are you in such a rush anyways?" She appears by my side and her stride lengthens to keep up with my swift pace.

"I have to find a job remember. I mean the rent isn't free and food doesn't fall from the skies, not to mention we still have to shower."

"Mmm that'd be awesome if food fell from the sky." Her gaze turns to the sky and her eyes glaze over. Shaking off her daydreams she turns towards me, "I could work too ya know! I mean I'm good at …. Uhm sports, eto…" She bites her bottom lip thinking.

"Anyways you're still too young to work, I mean you're only 13. I'm 17 so I'm much more qualified than you."

"Fine but don't expect me to do your chores when you come home whining to me about how work wore you out and you're too tired to do your own chores," She sticks her nose in the air with a small grin working it's way onto her face.

I stop walking.

"and .." Jenna stops walking several paces ahead of me and she looks back over her shoulder, ", why'd you stop? Hey, you ok?"

"You're already calling this place home? You know this is only temporary until we find a way back to," I look around before lowering my voice to a whisper "our own world. Right?"

A scowl marrs her face as she registers my words, "Why should we go back?" What did we have there that was any better than what we have here now?"

"We have our family and friends back there!"

"You call that _**shit**_family!? Jessica that shit is not family! We're freaking orphans Jess, we have _**no**_ family! We are alone and we always will be." I feel shock sink in with how much venom Jenna put into her words. _It's like it wasn't even her talking._

"At least it's something! Besides you'll always have me and I'll always have you to rely on!"

"Jessica those bastards that call themselves our parents only took us in for the governments fucking money! They don't love us, they're not our real family!"

"At least you remember your parents, the only thing I remember about mine is them getting killed in front of my own eyes!" I shout back feeling my anger grow by the minute.

"Then you never felt the pain of those you loved getting ripped away from you. You didn't know them well enough to have strong bonds with them. Well mine got severed and the only people I ever befriended was you and Luke!"

I feel my temper snap at her whining voice and I turn to glare at her, "My god shut up already! We both have fucking horrible lives so just go dig a hole and die if it's too much for you to bear!"

Her eyes widen first in shock and then narrow in pure anger, "How dare you!" Her fists clench and unclench and her body shakes with rage. _Crap, maybe I went too far._ She looks up from the ground and I see tears pool in her eyes. _Yup, way too far._

"BAKA!" She wipes a hand over her eyes before sprinting off through the crowd.

"Wait! Jenna!" I run after her trying to keep her in sight but eventually she disappears completely, "Jenna! Jenna where are you!? JENNA!" A empty feeling settles into the pit of my stomach, _Oh no. _

_W-what have I done? _


	8. Rain, Rain

Cookie0monsta: I think I updated pretty quickly on this one. Uhm I poured a lot of emotion into this one so I hope you enjoy it. I went searching for a tragic song with rain in it and I came across this one and I absolutely loooove it now! It's so beautiful and inspiring for me. I recommend listening to the song. It doesn't have to be while you read the story just listen to it and think about the lyrics. Normally I wouldn't put a song in a chapter but this time I couldn't resist. Anyways onto the disclaimer, Temari.

Temari: No prob, Cookie0monsta doesn't own Naruto.

Cookie0monsta: Oh and there is one short POV change.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_When you get caught in the rain_

_With nowhere to run_

_When you're distraught and in pain_

_Without anyone_

_We keep prayin' to saved_

_But nobody comes_

_And you feel so far away _

_Through the Rain_

_-Mariah Carey_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review- (From Jessica's POV)

I feel my temper snap at her whining voice and I turn to glare at her, "My god shut up already! We both have fucking horrible lives so just go dig a hole and die if it's too much for you to bear!"

Her eyes widen first in shock and then narrow in pure anger, "How dare you!" Her fists clench and unclench and her body shakes with rage. Crap, maybe I went too far. She looks up from the ground and I see tears pool in her eyes. Yup, way too far.

"BAKA!" She wipes a hand over her eyes before sprinting off through the crowd.

"Wait! Jenna!" I run after her trying to keep her in sight but eventually she disappears completely, "Jenna! Jenna where are you!? JENNA!" A empty feeling settles into the pit of my stomach, Oh no.

W-what have I done?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into Their World

Chapter eight:

JENNA

Rain, Rain

Tears leak out my eyes as I weave throughout the multitude of people that continue to pack onto the dirt road. My legs begin to ache as I push myself to go faster. _There's still not enough distance! _Biting my bottom lip I dig my feet into the ground. My vision blurs momentarily due to the tears that continue to leak out of my eyes. I rub the back of my hand over my eyes and my vision focuses once more. I turn down the nearest ally only to find a dead end. _Of 'course what did ya expect? _I scowl as I scramble over the old wooden fence.

I sigh in relief and wander out further into the dense forest. After looking around for a while I spot what I was searching for, a tall tree with large branches and plenty of leaves to hide my presence. I smile through the tears and lace my fingers around a branch that was short enough for me to reach. I pull myself up into the tree and climb up a little ways. Sighing in relief I sit next to the trunk clutching the branch tightly.

I breathe in deeply enjoying the taste of the musky air, "It's gonna rain soon." I turn my face upwards and look through the leaves and at the ever darkening sky.

"Rain, rain come today and wash away all this lingering pain." A small sad smile graces my face and I close my eyes leaning my head against the trunk of the tree. "This feels nostalgic." I giggle quietly to myself but the giggle grows continuously until it was full blown laughter. Mind you it was a hollow sort of laugh.

"No matter how hard I try no one will understand my pain, not even Jessica." Something wet runs down my cheek and I lift my hand to wipe it away. This time it wasn't tears, nope it finally started raining. I look upwards once more and the heavens break. The rain pounds down and I reveal in it. "Rain, rain come today and wash away all this lingering pain."

Warm liquid cascades down my cheeks and this time I know it's not the rain. Sniffing I lift up a hand and wipe away the tears. Breathing deeply for a few minutes I open my eyes and start singing one of my favorite songs,

"_When you get caught in the rain_

_With nowhere to run_

_When you're distraught and in pain_

_Without anyone_

The tears were back again. Rushing warm down my face. Mixing and mingling with the cold rain, creating a new type of liquid, one to wash away all my lingering pain.

_We keep prayin' to saved_

_But nobody comes_

_And you feel so far away_

_That you just can't_

I turn my face back up to the sky and oncoming rain singing all my feelings out.

_Find your way home_

_You can get there alone_

_It's okay_

_What you say_

If I just keep believing I can make it. I'm strong enough for anything!

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again_

_On my own and I know_

_That I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid_

_I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day_

_And I make it through the rain _

I'll keep on living for **their **sakes.

_And if you keep falling down_

_Don't you dare give in_

_You will arise safe and sound_

_So keep pressing on_

Nothing will ever stop me.

_Step fastly_

_And you'll find what you need_

_To prepare_

_What you say_

I'll find what I desire most, what I'm striving for.

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again_

_On my own and I know_

_That I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid_

_I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day_

_And I make it through the rain_

_And when the wind moves_

_And shadows grow close_

_Don't be afraid_

_There's nothing you can't face_

There's nothing I can't do.

_And sure they tell you_

_You'll never pull through_

_Don't hesitate_

_Stay calm and sane_

Beat me as much as you like but I'll never give up.

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again_

_On my own and I know_

_That I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid_

_I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live one more day_

_And I make it through the rain_

_I can make it through the rain_

_Can stand up once again_

_And I live one more day_

_And I'll make it through the rain_

_Ooh, yes, you can_

_Mmm...hmm..._

_You can make it through the rain ."_

By the time I finish singing I'm thoroughly soaked from the rain. My eyes feel puffy, my nose is congested, and my head feels light and heavy at the same time.

"Nice song, although your singing could use some work."

I calmly open my eyes and stare at the ninja next to me, "My singing doesn't suck at least."

"What happened between you and Jessica?"

"Nothing." I turn to study the suddenly interesting tree bark.

"You're lying."

I swivel my head back towards the ninja, "Am not."

"Anyways why are you up here in the rain no less?"

"I like the rain and being up high has always calmed me down, why are you being so civil Sasuke?"

He shrugs.

"Tch." Looking away from him I look down at the ground and then quickly back up, "I shouldn't have done that." I feel bile rise in the back of my throat.

"Done what?" He asks semi-cautious.

"Look down." I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut.

0o0-Sasuke POV-0o0

Inwardly I stare incredulously at the girl next to me. _What happened to all that fire and spunk I saw just yesterday. What could make her feel this way? Not to mention that song she was singing earlier… hnn. _

On the outside I let a small smirk escape my normally stoic expression, "Oh so you're afraid of heights eh." _I could use this to my advantage. _

0o0-Sasuke POV-0o0

Scowling I open my eyes and glare at the younger Uchiha, "Getting up the tree is no problem but getting down is another matter all together."

I look away for a second and then back only to notice him gone, "Oi!?"

"Down here stupid." He calls out from below me.

Looking down I see him standing on the ground already, "Hey no fair using your ninja skills!" It's now when I notice something, my bad mood had evaporated into thin air. _Wow_.

"Just jump down and I'll catch you."

"Like hell I will! I don't trust you, you conniving bastard!" I securely wrap my arms around the tree's trunk.

"Either you jump or I'll have to come get you myself."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" I attempt to laugh but it comes out as more of a strangled squeak when the wind blows through and makes the tree sway, "Eeeeek!"

"I thought you liked the rain Jenna."

I snarl at Sasuke but continue holding to the tree desperately. Suddenly I feel Sasuke's presence back up in the tree next to me.

"Hn, I wonder where you're ticklish at.."

My eyes widen, "Oh no you don't!!"

He smirks and starts randomly poking my sides.

Biting my lip I hold in the laughter as he prods one of my more ticklish areas. He hits it again and this time I couldn't contain it. I burst out laughing and my grip on the tree loosens considerably. I feel him pick me up bridal style and he jumps off the branch. Finally I realize that we're plummeting down to our deaths.. I mean the ground.

Squealing I grab his shirt and push my head against his chest. My hands shake as I dig my fingers into the back of his shirt along with his back itself.

I continue to wait to die but nothing happens.

"You can open your eyes now ya know."

I crack open one eye and see that we're were on the ground. In one piece. Relief washes throughout my body and I throw my arms around his neck, "I'm ALIVE!"

He gives me a strange look when I pull back and I finally realize what position we we're in. I feel heat score across my cheeks and I wiggle out of his grasp. I turn away from him pouting, "Pervert."

"We should get inside, it's still raining and we could get sick."

"Y-yeah." We walk side by side heading back to the village. I feel myself slowing down and everything around me darkens. Heat explodes in side of me and I hear the heavy breathing that could be recognized as my own. My lungs burn with the effort and when I look up I see that Sasuke was almost 10 feet ahead of me.

Biting my lip in pain I attempt to speed up but everything blacks out and I fall to the ground a lingering whisper on my lips.

"….sasuke.."


	9. Memories and Lies

Cookie0monsta: Sorry it's later and shorter than normal. Go ahead Tsunade.

Tsunade: Cookie0monsta doesn't own Naruto but she does own Jenna and Jessica is owned and based off real life Jessica.

Cookie0monsta: Enjoy

* * *

_I've seen the face of affliction of my reality_

_I'm being tortured by the future of things_

_that are yet to be_

_I'm being haunted by a vision_

_It's like the moment never comes_

_I feel the burden of confusion, always searching... on the run_

_Somebody Help Me_

_-Full Blown Rose_

* * *

Review- (From Jenna's POV)

"We should get inside, it's still raining and we could get sick."

"Y-yeah." We walk side by side heading back to the village. I feel myself slowing down and everything around me darkens. Heat explodes in side of me and I hear the heavy breathing that could be recognized as my own. My lungs burn with the effort and when I look up I see that Sasuke was almost 10 feet ahead of me.

Biting my lip in pain I attempt to speed up but everything blacks out and I fall to the ground a lingering whisper on my lips.

"….sasuke.."

* * *

Stepping into Their World

Chapter Nine:

JESSICA

Memories and Lies

"Calm down, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Kakashi sighs and makes himself comfortable at one of the kitchen chairs. I ignore my long time crush and continue to pacing as I try and reign in my out of control emotions. The memory of my parents covered in blood flashes through my mind. The realistic onslaught of images cause me to fall to my knee's shaking. My eyes flash upwards and I desperately hope that Kakashi hasn't seen me yet. Clearing my head of such thoughts I look around frantically and finally spot an excuse, a small crumb of bread. I grab it and stand up quickly making sure to purposely walk by Kakashi and throw it in the trash can.

The day my parents died was the last time I cried; and I don't plan on starting now.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi calls out softly from his seat.

"I'm fine, there was some bread on the floor and it's a bit cold in here." I run my right up my left arm in an 'attempt' to 'warm' it up. _Wow is that really the best lie you could come up with? __Hey I don't do well under pressure. __Especially when the pressure is coming from Kakashi_.[1]

Said man raises his visible eyebrow but he leaves the tender topic alone. "Kakashi why are you here anyways?" I question his presence while mulling over my fight with Jenna.

His eye widens a bit as if he just remembered why he was here in the first place and I felt myself sweatdrop internally.

"Sasuke told me that he found your friend Jenna up in a tree. Crying. They were on their way back here when she fainted so he ended up taking her to his house. I figured I might as well find out what happened between you two while checking up on you and how you were adjusting," He pauses for a moment before continuing, "So wanna tell me what happened."

I let the information register and my eyes widen, "Holy shit Jenna must be really sick to have fainted! I mean she like never gets sick, ever! Although on the other hand she's going to be so pissed when she finds out that she's at Sasuke's house." A small smirk slides on my face and relief washes through me at the news that Jenna was okay… well for the most part at least. _Time for a topic change! __Say something sexy!__ What he hell!? NO! (_T_////_T_)_

"So want to tell me what happened?" Kakashi turns his body towards me and his eyes hardened slightly.

"N-NO! Uhm.. I mean I'd rather not talk about it." I look down at the ground as sadness washes over me once more. _BAKA! You just yelled at Kakashi! Oohhhhh maaan he's totally going to hate us now. _While my inner wept I grin weakly at Kakashi slightly angry at myself. Well slightly is an understatement but that's a trivial fact.

"So what** do** you want to talk about then..?" He questions me with his eyebrow raised.

"I dunno."

"…. Okay then what do you like to do?"

"…"

"Okay how about…"

"Karate."

"Karate?" He cocks his head at me.

"Yes, I like doing karate," I purse my lips and look away slightly embarrassed. "although you're better at it than me." At the last comment of mine a small frown works it's way onto my face, _Damn ninjas_.

Kakashi's gaze hardens once more and his tone turns suspicious, "Why would you say that?"

_Shit. __Ohh really smooth Jessica really, I mean you just outdid yourself.__ Oh shut the hell up already (.)_ Shaking off my inner battle my mind races as I try to think up a legitimate excuse, "Uhm probably cause I've only been taking it for a few months." Biting the inside of my lip I wait to see if he believes my lie.

His gaze lingers on my for a few more second before he shrugs. I let out a sigh I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. He stands up and walks to the door, "I better be going then. Goodnight." He gives me a casual two fingered salute, that I see Jenna sometimes use, before disappearing in a 'poof' of smoke. Yes a 'poof' of smoke, with the audible 'poof'ing sounds' we talked about earlier.

One long sigh later and I was sitting down on the couch exhausted. Who knew reminiscing and lying to a ninja could be so much work. After a while of relaxing my mind finally cleared and I stood, "Should probably start on dinner. Hey Jenna what do you want to ea-" I cut myself off suddenly when I remember that Jenna wasn't there. _God since when was I such an softie!? I can take a day or two alone_.

I 'hmped' and walk to the kitchen to make **my** meal. I work robotically through the meal making process and when finished I sit down at the table with a thump. Staring ahead blankly I finish my meal and clean up the mess.

My eyes wander around the empty apartment and I can just picture Jenna flitting around doing random things. A small smile forms on my face as I think about what she would do. I picture her lounging on the couch watching the tv and yelling at me to make her some food. The she would take a bath...or shower or whatever it is she does in the bathroom to clean up. After that I could envision her flitting around cleaning things up or dashing madly around because a show she started to like since coming here was about to come on.

I hated to admit it to myself but I was getting kind of lonely being here all alone. I mean it was different world with **nobody** we knew. At least back in our world we had the sense that everything was normal, even with all the fights and hatred that was always around. I even had people who really loved me, albeit it was a few number. But here… this place gave you no sense of security, everything here was new and foreign to us, even to Jenna and she was like addicted to the show.

Grabbing my black dyed hair I twist it in my fingers before putting it back in a pony tail. Walking to my room I change into some comfy clothes I found in the dresser in my room, "It's getting dark… I guess if I go to sleep now I could wake up early enough to go visit Jenna tomorrow." A small sad smile forms on my face as I burrow into the covers. My eyes flit shut and I let myself fall into the black depths of sleep.

The next morning I wake with a start and lay gasping, "W-what was that dream about?" I clutch my head desperately trying to remember but it was to no avail. "Dammit!" _Why does it feel like I'm missing something! Why can't I remember the dream? _A pair of ice blue eyes similar to my own flash through my head and leave me reeling. _W-what was that!? They looked similar in color to mine except they were savage, and cold. _My eyebrows furry and I stand up a bit wobbly. A small throbbing in the back of my head warns me of an oncoming headache, "Great."

A look at the clock gets me moving. I quickly change into my karate gi and run Jenna's brush through my hair before walking out to the streets, "Now to find Sasuke's house…" I scowl and disappear into the crowded streets.

* * *

[1]_ That's what he said XD_

Sorry the chapter's short, Jessica's been bugging me forever to put this up and I had a lack of inspiration until tonight but alas it's a school night and it would not do to have my parents ground me. Anyways I've started to introduce the plot XD *wiggles eyebrows*


	10. Memories and Dreams

Cookie0monsta: Sorry for the really late chapter. Enjoy!

Kiba: Cookie0monsta doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

_Apologies all left unsaid_

_Secrets better left unspoken_

_Dreams are slowly put to bed_

_Rumors stirred and re-awoken_

_It's safe to say I'm lonely now_

_It's all so quiet but I cant forget the sound_

_A thousand voices call my name_

_A thousand hands that pull me back down to the ground_

_-The Birthday Massacre _

* * *

Review- (From Jessica's POV)

The next morning I wake with a start and lay gasping, "W-what was that dream about?" I clutch my head desperately trying to remember but it was to no avail. "Dammit!" Why does it feel like I'm missing something! Why can't I remember the dream? A pair of ice blue eyes similar to my own flash through my head and leave me reeling. W-what was that!? They looked similar in color to mine except they were savage, and cold. My eyebrows furry and I stand up a bit wobbly. A small throbbing in the back of my head warns me of an oncoming headache, "Great."

A look at the clock gets me moving. I quickly change into my karate gi and run Jenna's brush through my hair before walking out to the streets, "Now to find Sasuke's house…" I scowl and disappear into the crowded streets.

* * *

Stepping into Their World

Chapter Ten:

JENNA

Memories and Dreams

The moment I wake up my head starts pounding with the beginnings of a headache. I groan and slip my legs out of the bed I was in before rising to my feet, "What I wouldn't give for an Advil or two." I reach a hand up and rub a circular pattern into the skin that covers my right temple in a futile attempt to subdue the aching pain. Suddenly my vision leaks to black and I feel myself tipping sideways.

Scared I remove my hand from my head and flail it about to find something to steady myself with. I let out a small whimper of pain as I ram into a wall headfirst and abruptly fall to the ground.

"Uhhhg." My vision turns hazy and then clarifies as Sasuke slams open the door.

"What happened?" He asks as he makes his way slowly over to me.

Shrugging nonchalantly I struggle to my feet only to lurch forward when the ground moves beneath me. Not wanting to fall again I reach out and tightly latch onto Sasuke's shirt to steady myself. Sasuke startled by my actions takes a step backwards and promptly trips over his own feet. I land on top of him with a soft thud as my head slams into the ground next to his neck increasing the throb in my head, "Sorry, I lost my balance." I wince at the sound of my own voice seemingly too loud.

He stays silent and I feel him wriggle out from beneath me. Slowly I stand up and lean against the wall for support.

"Uhhg I hit my head and now my headaches even worse not to mention I just blacked out or whatever that was." Mumbling to myself I attempt to maneuver around Sasuke only to get a face full of his blue shirt.

"What the hell?" Tilting my head backwards I send a glare to the Uchiha in front of me.

"Get back to bed, you're sick."

"Like hell I am! I never get sick, only minor colds." Narrowing my eyes at him I move to the side to go the other way around when he, again, blocks my path.

"Bed, Now."

I open my mouth to retort at his words, which indeed were not suggestions but apparently a command, when a cough erupts from my mouth so violent that it makes me fall to my knees. After a few seconds I'm only left with the cough ends leaving in its place a severely sore throat, "My god I really am sick." I twist my face up in disgust at the thought of being seriously sick for first time in the thirteen years of my life.

I sulk on the walk over to the bed I originally got out of not even bothering to look up since I know, I mean I just _know _that that (1) bastards face was going too be adorned by that haughty smirk mocking me. Pouting a bit I slide under the heavy covers and pull them up to my chin. Finally I spare a glance in Sasuke's direction and wish I hadn't cause that one little glance confirmed my thoughts, he was gloating! Damn him, I swear I was going to kick his ass one of these days. Mumbling I scowl at him and stick out my tongue before closing my eyes in a feeble attempt to sleep.

I can feel myself twitching unable to fall into a peaceful slumber because of **his** presence. I swear anymore of this and he's gonna be burning a hole in my face. I wrinkle my nose and open my left eye to glare at him, "It helps to leave a sickly person such as myself alone while they try to sleep." My eyes narrow slightly as he gives a small shrug and exits the room. _At last, some peace and quiet. Oh who am I kidding I'm so bored!_

_That reminds me, where am I anyways? _Curious I sit up in bed but pause my search momentarily as the pictures before my eyes swim. I squint for a few seconds before continuing my search. It looked kind of old and dusty in here. Now that I thought about it the sheets were pretty stiff too, it was like this room hadn't been used in years. A small sigh escapes my lips as I slowly return to my cozy place under the stiff but warm covers. I feel my eyes flutter shut and just as I start falling asleep the door is slammed open again.

"JENNA!!!!" Jessica barges into the room doubled over and panting.

Sitting back up I cock an eyebrow at her, "What, did you run a marathon or something?"

Her head turns up sharply and she glares at me intensely.

"If you're trying to scare me then it's not working." I snicker a little before wincing and forcefully massage my temples with my thumbs, "God this headache hurts li…" I break off as my voice cracks and I giggle violently at complete change in tone. My giggle turn into a hacking cough and one hand goes to my clenched stomach while the other grips the base of my throat.

"Want me to get you something to drink?" Jessica asks with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, preferably green tea… with a lot of honey." My eyes light up with the thought of some green tea and honey. _Yum. _

"Ah wait before you go, where am I exactly? The last thing I remember was blacking out while following Sasuke back to the village." I furrow my eyebrows and nibble on the bottom corner of my lip while thinking of places I could be.

"You're at the Uchiha compound." Sasuke's voice interrupts us somewhat coldly. He was lightly leaning against the frame of the sliding door that led to the room.

My mouth makes an 'O' shape as I register this, "Ohhhhh. Then whose room am I using? Ah, and sorry for the intrusion." I give Sasuke a short tilt of my head. _Good thing I remembered my manners, gotta make it seem like we belong here in the first place at least. _Shaking off my inner thoughts I turn my attention back to Sasuke and watch as he visibly tenses. Seems like I hit a sore spot there… wait a sore spot, that means that I…could I possibly be in _his_ room!?

"You're in Itachi's room." He spit's the name out coldly and with as much venom as…well as someone whose older brother murdered their entire clan. Shaking off the trivial fact my eyes light up at the said man's name.

"Seriously!" I practically scream before diving under the covers fully. Rolling back and forth, I thoroughly mess up my hair, before popping back out sniffing the pillow, and crushing it to my chest, "Itachi's room!" _I'm in heaven! Although... I do like them both equally, sort of. . Meh whatever! _

The minute the words left my mouth I immediately regret them.

Sasuke wastes no time before flickering over to the bed and roughly grabbing the front of my shirt pulling me close, "What do you know about Itachi!? Do you know where he is? Tell me where he is!!"

My eyes widen slightly from fear and slightly from the inexplicable feeling of being so close to someone of the opposite sex that was not related to me by any means. Inaudibly I gulp and narrow my eyes so as to calm myself down, "Who is this Itachi you speak of?"

Sasuke's eyes widen before narrowing in anger and he slams me against the headboard of the bed, "Don't you dare toy with me!" I could have sworn his eyes turned red but I brush the absurd thought aside, there was no way of telling whether he had acquired Sharingan yet or not.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I scowl at him making sure to put as much ice into my words as I possible could. I turn away from him and focus my gaze on my toes.

Jessica walks over and roughly pulls Sasuke's hands from their tight grip on my shirt, "She's thinking of a different Itachi. We don't know who the hell **you're** talking about but the guy **we're** talking about doesn't have a cold, stoic, unfriendly bastard of a little brother."

Sasuke glares at her heatedly before turning on his heel and vacating the room.

"Oops?" I smile weakly at Jessica while rubbing the back of my head.

Her only response was to slap a hand to her face before walking out the door with the promise of getting my tea and honey.

Sighing I allow my eyelids to droop half-way before letting out a massive sigh that leads to a painful coughing fit. Grumbling about how being sick sucks I make my way back under the covers carefully and fist the thin comforter to my chest. Inhaling deeply I calm myself down and stare unseeingly at the wall. This is all so much to take in. As much as I hate my world I find myself missing it. Missing my horrible life but at least there I knew what was going to happen and I could deal with that but here. Like I had Luke there, he was an important person to me even if we weren't related by blood he still loved me and stuck up for me at school when I got teased. Everything's new, even if I watched this show back at my house it was all fiction and just for fun, now it's my reality.

Cold tears slide down my face tickling my nose as they go but I make no move to wipe them away. I always did cry a lot. I let the tears continue until the weight in my chest was light enough for me to ignore the persistent ache and I slip into an uncomfortable sleep.

_I'm running. Running from who I don't know, but I knew it was important. I feel fear, anger, sadness, rage, hate, numb. Why? Why am I being chased? __You have to get away! __Tree's fly by as I run into the forest and away from… from where? __You can't stop running! __Why am I running? __You can't stop if you do you'll die! __But why, who says I want to live. __You must live!! __I'm so confused! __It will be clean soon enough child, when you return. __WHY I'm so confused please just tell me! I hate not knowing! _

When the dream finally fades away I shoot up into a slouched sitting position and breathe heavily. _What the hell was all that? _Heat surges throughout my body and I start panting as my heart furiously pumps blood throughout my system. I glare at my shaking hands willing them to still but they continue to shake. Frustrated I fist the shaking appendages and slide out of the bed. I stop short as a wave of dizziness unfocuses my vision.

A wave of fear washes through me but I steel against it and continue forward until I was out of Itachi's room. I look around for a moment trying to figure a way out of this too large house. Walking to the right I pass several shut and rather new looking doors. My nose wrinkles as I continue walking. _It looks like he hasn't used this wing in years.. Well I suppose that's understandable. _I give my head a quick shake before continuing on my way until I come across a door that looked more used. Sliding it open silently I let out a small squeak upon discovering Sasuke's room.

I tip toe in as silent as I could and look around curiously until I notice a lump on the bed. I just manage to hold back my squeak of surprise as I move over to the bed.

_He looks so innocent and defenseless in his sleep. _Smiling softly I pull up his comforter a bit more before tip toeing back out of the room.

A sour scowl breaks out onto my face as I continue to wonder through his entire house. After what seems like an eternity I finally reach the front door to his house. Excited I race out side and let out a loud whoop, "FINALLY!" I grin merrily and skip down the road of his clan complex until I come to the gate. My smile dims a bit and I give a short wave to the compound before racing out and mixing in with the crowd.

_Huh, I wonder where Jessica is._

Boy was I hungry.

* * *

[1] _No that's not a typo. _

I apologize for the lateness of this. Hope the ending/dream didn't confuse you too much. Would anybody like to beta this for me?


	11. A Walk to Remember

Cookie0monsta: Well Jessica actually wrote this whole thing by herself!!! *claps* Good job!

Jessica: ^^ Ya, I hope you like it!

Cookie0monsta: Yeah, she sent it to me so I could edit it and Jessica's so bad at spelling that even spell-check stops checking the words XD

Jessica: I hate you!!! *glares for emo corner*

Cookie0monsta: Paha I love you too :D *sighs* Just noticed this things like all dialogue :P Oh well

Konohamaru: Cookie0monsta doesn't own Naruto nor the song

* * *

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_

_Always stumbling' around in circles_

_But I must have stumbled into something_

_Look at me_

_Am I really alone with youI wake up feeling like my life's worth living_

_Can't recall when I last felt that way_

_Guess it must be all this love you're giving_

_Never knew never knew it could be like this_

_Some Hearts_

_Carrie Underwood _

* * *

Review- (from Jenna's POV)

A sour scowl breaks out onto my face as I continue to wonder through his entire house. After what seems like an eternity I finally reach the front door to his house. Excited I race out side and let out a loud whoop, "FINALLY!" I grin merrily and skip down the road of his clan complex until I come to the gate. My smile dims a bit and I give a short wave to the compound before racing out and mixing in with the crowd.

_Huh, I wonder where Jessica is._

Boy was I hungry.

* * *

Stepping into Their World

Chapter Eleven

A Walk to Remember

"Damn it! Why did Sasuke have to fall asleep that fast! He didn't even bother telling me where he keeps the tea! That little brat," I mutter as I walk through the crowded streets of Konoha.

_Why didn't you just wake him up?_

_And here I thought you had more common sense than me. Ya never know what a ninja will do if you wake them up. Especially when that ninja is Sasuke._

_That's probably wise. Then why didn't you look for it yourself?_

_Stop acting like me._

…_._

_Don't answer that._

_Ok, so you decided to go shopping instead. You do realize that we DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY TO BUY THE THINGS WITH!!!!_

_That's a detail I over looked. ^^"_

_Smooth one. You might want to look for that job the Hokage told you to get. Then we might actually have money to buy things we need instead of eating eggs and rice all the time. _

_But what about Jenna?_

_She'll be fine with Sasuke for now? (I hope)_

_You're right. By the way, where are we?_

_I think we're near that Ramen shop that Naruto always goes to._

_RAMEN!!!!!!_

_And her love of ramen takes over, great._

I ran as fast as I could while looking for it.

"JESSICA!" a voice calls out.

I stop dead in my tracks and look around. Naruto's head pops out from behind the curtains of the Ramen Shop.

_Smooth one. You almost missed it._

_Oh, shut up. There's so many different smells here it's hard to tell them apart._

"Jessica! Come have lunch with us!" he called.

_Us?_

I shrug as I weave through the crowd. It took a while to maneuver through the people but I finally reached it. He pushes the curtain away for me so I could step in. I look around and spot Kakashi sitting at the bar.

"You can seat next to me, if you want that is anyways what would you like to eat Jessica-chan?" he grinned.. well I think he did...

_Chan? Really?_

_I have to be polite but if he calls me Jessica-chan one more time.... well let's not go there._

"I'm really sorry but I'm really not that hungry and besides I don't have any money. Actually I'm looking for a job, do you guys know of any?" I laugh rubbing the back of my head.

"Yo, Teuchi. Aren't you looking for a new cook?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes. Are you a good cook, Ma'am?" Teuchi asks while examining me.

"Ettoooo…."

"Like hell she is! I've never have eggs that tasted that good before!" Naruto said drooling.

"If you can impress Naruto with just something as simple as eggs then you're hired. Besides, Ayame will be glad to have another girl to talk to. Right, Ayame?" Teuchi laughs.

Ayame nods her head a sweet smile adorning her face.

"Ok then, you're hired. Be here tomorrow at 6 a.m." he said

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir," I said bowing.

_That was random._

_I know..._

"So how's your friend, Jenna?" Kakashi asked.

"She's sick so I ran out to get her some tea and honey. Then I realized I didn't have any money. So…,"

Kakashi gets up and puts a few coins on the table.

"See you later Naruto," he said walking out into the busy street.

I stand there staring at the spot where he left for a few seconds before he pops his head back in. "You coming?"

"Are you talking to me?" I ask, pointing to myself.

"Yes. I'm going shopping with you. So are you coming or not?"

"Y-yes but I don't want to bother you," I say trying not to blush.

"You have no money so I don't think I really have any choice," he said coldly.

I shrink back.

_Is it just me or is he acting weird._

_Ya there's something going on. I want to find out._

_Curiosity killed the cat, remember?_

_Ya. Good thing I'm not a cat then._

_You know what I mean. -.-"_

_Whatever._

We walk in silence for awhile.

_Well this is awkward. _

"Is there something bothering you? You don't seem to be acting normal," I say looking over at him.

He turns towards me a quirking an eyebrow.

_I guess he doesn't have many people ask him if he's okay._

_That or he prefers to keep to himself... _

"Can I tell you something?"

"Ehh sure, what is it?" I ask. I couldn't help but feel curious.

"Have you ever been told not to do something but you can't help but do it?"

"Yes, but I don't see why that's bothering you so much,"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm not supposed to to let myself get involved with other people… but with you it's so hard."

I face him and look him in his eye.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be fighting it"

He looks away.

_Jessica, watch it. You can hurt him too, besides we're not staying._

_Shut up._

I walk in front of him.

"Let's find that tea, okay?" I ask placing a small smile on my face.

His mouth twitches under the mask and I take that as a sign of a smile.

A job that should have taken 15 minutes took 2 ½ hours.

_Wow. He seems to actually understand me. I mean everyone else, except Jenna, thinks I'm an over protective, over violent, rule-stickler but he seems to be able to see me as a human._

I grin.

_Are you even listening to me?!?!?!?! WE ARE NOT STAYING HERE. _

_I know we don't belong. Blah blah. But I might as well get comfortable until then._

_Don't get too comfortable. You might get hurt._

_Why? Kakashi wouldn't hurt me._

_It's not him I'm worried about._

_Then __**who**__ are you worried about?_

_Not who, what. I'm worried about your past._

_My past!!?!?! Why the hell would my past hurt me?!_

_Because…_

My inner-self grew silent.

_Hello? Helllloooo? …. Is it bad when your own inner-self doesn't answer you. -.-"_

"Jessica, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How did you and Jenna meet? I mean you two are five years apart."

"We met at an Orphanage." I said plainly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you feel."

"It's fine. I was 6 at the time so I don't really remem….," My voice fades at the end and my vision blurs a few seconds before clarifying.

"Jessica? Do you feel okay?"

"Ya, I think. I just need to…" I say before my world turns black and I tip forward unconscious.

"W-what is this place?" I ask looking around.

_It looks like another complex. I must be somewhere near the Hokage monument._

I start to wonder around, no not wondering, I knew where I was going. I hear yelling in front as if an epic battle was waging on. I finally reach the source of the sound, it _was_ a battle. But the people fighting were gigantic. They were a good 2 to 3 feet taller than me. The people, who I guess were the defenders, had the same jet black hair as me.

"What's going on?!?!?" I scream at the top of my lungs.

A boy, about 17 years old, who was close enough to hear me, glares at me as if I wasn't supposed to be there. The glare sent me stepping back in shock. It was the same eyes as in my dream a few nights before. They were cold and savage but there was something familiar about them. The eyes told me to run but my feet wouldn't move, I was frozen.

"Watch out!" I scream as someone swings a katana at his head.

He shoves me out of the way, before ducking and rolling to safety. Throwing a kunai, he kills the warrior in an instant. I watch in amazement at how fierce and lethal he fought there was no hesitation. It was as if he didn't have even one drop of fear in him. It was exciting to watch until one of the opposing warriors spots me from behind the tree where I had been shoved warrior starts to charge towards me and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted to kill me.

I realize then that I didn't have anything to defend myself with. The boy was still close. I tried to get his attention again but to no avail. The man was getting closer now.

"BROTHER!!!" I cry out in desperation as fear flows through my veins.

I didn't know where that came from because I didn't even have a brother. But the boy heard me that time; he looks at me then at the man. He quickly finishes the person off that he was fighting before rushing over and moving between the enemy warrior an myself. When he nears the man and their katanas' clash, a blinding light well.. blinds me. I close my eyes but the light still filters through my eyelids. There was a sharp wincing pain that ran through my body. I cry out in pain and soon locate the pain to a long time scar on my stomach. The light dies down but I still don't want to open my eyes, I'm afraid of what I might see.

After a while I felt something soft next to me, it was warm and comforting. The more I clung to it the less pain I felt. I heard murmurs that soon grew to yelling and then change into the sound of the busy street that I felt was miles away.

"Jessica, open your eyes."

I open them begrudgingly, and the first thing I saw was Kakashi hovering over me. No, wait, he was carrying me again expect this time I wasn't on his back.

"You ok? You passed out and then started to scream. I thought it would be smart to take you home and rest but then you started to … cling to me when I picked you up," he said still walking although looking a little uncomfortable.

I look down at my hands that were still gripping his vest. Blushing, I detach my hands.

"Um, I feel a lot better so you can let me down now." I say trying to control myself.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm fine, really."

He sighs but does as I ask.

"Where are we anyway?" I ask looking around.

Shops line the both sides of the street each one selling different things. Where one shop was selling furniture another was selling dishes and pottery. All in all it was a serene place even with everyone bustling around.

"This is the art section of the village. I use it as a short cut to the apartments."

"Ah, uh, sure you do," Looking out of the corner of my eye I spot a book store that appears to be filled with many orange and familiar looking books….

Kakashi's pace slows considerably as we begin to pass the shop.

"You can go," I sigh, rolling my eyes.

He looks at me slightly shocked from what I could see.

"I don't care. It's your life. Do what you want. But I'll be over here looking at the necklaces," I said pointing to a craft store.

He was only gone for a minute.

"You see anything you like?" he asks, trying to sneaking up behind me.

"No, nothing yet."

We browse around the store for a while more.

"Jessica, come here. I think I may have for something you might like," he shouts softly from the back of the store.

"What is it?" I inquire, looking for what he saw.

"You have to close your eyes."

Several things go through my head at once but I do as he asked. I soon felt something slightly cold slide around my neck.

"You can open them now."

I was in front of a mirror looking at myself with Kakashi standing behind me. I took a look at the necklace. It was just a simple pendent with a stone that looks like a completely ordinary, polished rock.

Apparently my confusion was clear enough for him to explain. "Here hold it up to the light", he said bringing a lamp closer.

Once the light hits the stone, it changes colors. The outer layer of stone turns a clear color and it's once dull brown tone was replaced by a brilliant blue-green. The stone seems to emit its own light from the center.

"It's … it's gorgeous," I say feeling slightly breathless.

"A little something for you to remember us by when you go home," he smiles and hands the store owner the money for it.

The pendent stops glowing.

"Oh, ah. Thanks. I love it," I said half-heartedly. There was a moment of silence between us.

"You know you could always sta…."

"I have to go check on Jenna. She's probably getting mad that I'm not back with her tea yet," I said, cutting off Kakashi.

"You're probably right. Would you like for me to show you back to the Uchiha complex?"

"No that won't be necessary, I know where to go from here."

I knew that it was a lie and he probably did too but I didn't care. I ran. I ran from Kakashi. I ran from my duty. I ran away from the questions that continue to beat into my mind relentlessly.

_**What if we didn't go home? **_

_**What if we stayed here?**_

_**What if I…?**_

Don't think about that Jessica, everything will be back to normal once we get back home.

Ya back to the abusive family and the stuck up cheerleaders that make fun of you.

I laugh at the thought of the cheerleaders. They had tried to make my life miserable ever since 4th grade.

"Ha! Look at me! I'm acting like Jenna," I laugh, "I'm usually the serious one out of the two of us."

I ran all the way back to the Uchiha complex.

Walking back to her temporary room I balance the tray in one hand before sliding the door open with the other,"Jenna, I'm back. Here's your tea…"

I look into an empty bedroom. _What the hell… _Anger pulses through me as I march off to find Sasuke.

"Where the hell Jenna!?!?" I yell nearly ripping the door to his room off its slide.

Sasuke sits up looking slightly sleepy and turns stares at me like I was insane.

"Where Is She!!?!?! She's Not In The Bedroom Anymore!!!" I was angry. No, I was furious. He was supposed to take care of her! That means not letting her wonder off by herself.

"I don't know. She's not my problem," he says before relaxing once more.

"IF SHE'S HURT, I'M BLAMING YOU FOR IT!!! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER YOU WILL REGRETE LETTING HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!!!" I don't care if I just threatened a ninja. My best friend is missing. I storm out of the room.

"Now to find her… again."


End file.
